Kuroshitsuji:Kuromeido
by Allipoplove
Summary: Ceil's world is now gender bent.everyone is the opposite gender,Sebastian,Finny,and Bard are women, Mey-Rin and Elizabeth are guys.How is Ceil going to get his life back to normal.Samantha might now how.You see,She is simply one hell of a maid.some cusing
1. Chapter 1:Huh?

Kuroshitsuji; Kuromeido

_Chapter 1: HUH?_

"My lord, would you like me to fetch you some more tea?" Sebastian said to his master. Ceil was sitting at his desk working on approving a new toy design.

"Yes, and bring me the Times"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian left the room to fetch the tea. Ceil sighed and continued to work until…

Crash! Ceil jump in his set and ran to see what had happened, he look out his door only to see Mey-Rin standing next to a pile of broken plates. Ceil slapped his hand to his forehead.

" Mey-Rin! How many times must I tell you to be carefull with the china?"

"Sorry sir" She said looking at the floor. She bent down a started to clean the glass up.

"Here let me help you" Ceil said kneeling down.

"No I got"- she sprung up smacking Ceil square in the forehead. He blacked out.

"My lady are you all right" Ceil's head hurt like crazy as he regained conciseness. "My lady?" he mumbled to himself. He opened his eye to see a tall woman with jet black hair, pale skin, and blood red eye looking at him, she wore a black and white maid's outfit and was standing next to a red haired man with big round glasses in a white shirt and black vest.

"Who are you?" ceil asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"My young mistress it's me Samantha, your maid. You probably have a slight concussion from when Markus hit you in the head" Samantha gave a very disappointed look to Markus. Then turned back to ceil.

"Sorry about that young mistress" just then 2 women came running in. one had long blond hair with 2 red clips in it, she had baby blue eyes and pale skin, she was wearing a cream colored shirt with red lined on the edges, yellow plaid shorts, black rain boots and a straw hat tied a round he neck. The other was very tall, she had dirty blond hair and blue eye, she had on a white chef outfit with a white apron, and she also had a cigarette sticking out of her mouth.

"What 'append?" the taller one Asked.

"We heard a loud crash!" said the other.

"Oh, that. Well Mar-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Ceil exclaimed "Who are you people? Where Sebastian and the rest of my staff? And why are you calling me mistress?"

"Oh dear, Samantha I think she has amnesia" said the girl in the Plaid shorts.

"I believe you right lily. I'll take the young mistress to bed, Markus, you clean up this mess, Lily go fetch a doctor, and Beth, you go make some soup, and no explosives this time. "

"Yes sir" they all saluted her and ran off. Suddenly Ceil was lifted in the air by Samantha and whisked away. He frantically scramble to get away.

"I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, WHO ARE YOU? WERES SEBASTIAN?" Samantha continued down the hall and walk into room. It was pink. Almost everything in the room was pink. The walls, the bed spread, the dresser, everything, pink.

"This is not my room!" Ceil exclaimed.

"But young mistress it is"

"No its not, the only way this could be my room is if Eliz- Oh Elizabeth decorated the manor again didn't she?"

"Elizabeth?"

"My Fiancé, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

"My lady I think you confused, your Fiancé is Lord Charles Edward Cornelius Midford. I think you need some rest." Samantha started to carry Ceil over to the bed when something in the mirror.

"Wait… put me down a second."

Samantha put Ceil down and he ran over to the mirror. He saw himself in a long pink dress with white ruffles underneath; it had 2 black lines that ran down the front with black bows at the end. At the top it had white ruffles and ruffled sleeves, and on the chest it had a large black a white bow with a pink rose in the Center and his hair was in long pig tails. Along with it he had a pink neckband with white lace, black gloves and a pink hat decorated with pink roses. This wasn't just any frock. It was the frock ceil had worn when he had attempted to catch a murderer. The frock he had worn we the Viscount Druitt hit on him.

"What the hell am I wearing?"

Authors Note:

I do not own black butler I'm just a fan. I do not own Ceil, Sebastian or Mey-Rin. I Do own Samantha, Lily, Beth, and Marcus, but they are characters derived from Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard, which are characters I don't own. I know this is short but I will write more.


	2. Chapter 2: Charles

_Chapter 2: Charles_

Ceil just kept starring in the mirror. he could didn't believe what he was seeing. _Not this dress! _he thought._ Anything but this! Oh good god no!_

"My lady, that is you favorite frock." Samantha said.

"Get this of me!" Samantha began to retch for the dress but Ceil slapped he hand away.

"No!" Ceil said. Samantha gave the most puzzled expression. _Wait a second._ Ceil thought. _She thinks I'm a girl right. So if I ask for a Butler to undress me she'd think I'm crazy. But I can't have a girl undress me, That would just be weird. Maybe I should just play along until I figure out what's going on._

"Uh… Never mind I've just remembered how much I love this outfit…" _Damn! Come on Ceil think like a girl! You can do this! "_It's so …cute" _Oh god I'm turning into Elizabeth!_

"All right then, I think you need some rest, let's get you into bed_"_

"No no, I'm ok everything's fine" Ceil lied "I'm just going to take a walk around the Manor" Ceil ran out of the room as quickly as possible and down the hall. He ran though the front doors and outside to the garden. he started to think as he sat down on a stone bench.

_Okay, so now I'm a girl , Sebastian, Finny, and Bard are now women, I'm a girl, Mey-Rin is now Marcus, I'm a girl, I'm not engaged to Elizabeth I'm engaged to Charles, and I'm a girl. _

"Ho ho ho." Ceil turn to see Tanaka sitting on the grown with his japans tea cup. He was the same as before.

"Tanaka? Well, at least that's normal."

Ceil heard the sound of a carriage pull up. He stood on the stone bench he had sat on and look over the shrubs to see one. The door suddenly open, a boy with short blond hair and emerald green eye stepped out, he was wearing the outfit that Ceil usually wore, but in red. The boy looked very familiar.

"Elizabeth?" ceil got on his tip toes to see but he feel over into a bush. "Ow!"

Ceil brush himself off as he walked to the front door, locally he hadn't gotten very dirty, hopefully Samantha wouldn't notice. Ceil continued to walk towards the front door when out of nowhere someone started squeezing him to death.

"Cecelia!" the boy screamed with excitement.

_Cecelia? _

"Charles?" Ceil asked, he hope he guessed the name right.

"How many time must I tell you? It's Charlie!" Yep. This was definitely Lizzie.

"uh…Charlie? I can't breath."

"oh, sorry"

"Lord Charles, I see you have arrived early for the ball."Samantha had come trotting down the front steps.

_Ball?_

"Well I thought I'd Bring Paul to help set up."

"That's very kind but…"

BOOM!

"My bad" yelled Beth in the distance.

"On second thought we can use all the help we can get."

Authors Note:

Okay I know this one was short to but I'm trying harder the next one will be longer. I do not own ceil, Sebastian, finny, Tanaka, Mey-rin, Bard, Paula or Elizabeth, I do own Cecelia's name, Samantha, Lily, Marcus, Beth, Paul, and Charles. please tell me what you think of the story so far but be nice I'm new to this.


	3. Chapter 3: Weirdest Day Ever

Chapter 3: Weirdest. Day. Ever.

Ceil was just getting more and more confused (and weirded out). He sat in the study pretending to read the paper as he thought to himself.

_What the hell is going on here! Everyone is the opposite sex?_ _Well everyone but Tanaka, BUT STILL! This is just too much!_

"My Lady." Samantha popped her head in the room "Princess Sona has arrived."

"Who?"

"Cecelia Phantomhive!" suddenly a girl around the age of 16 burst into the room. She had dark skin, purple hair, and gold eyes, she was wearing a blue and gold sari with a white shrall and gold earrings.

"Hello." Ceil said awkwardly. "I see you have arrived early too."

"Well I thought that my servant Anala could help."

"The more the merrier" Samantha said with a smile. "Princess, the Mistress is very busy at work right now, why don't you go find Charles I believe he's in the library."

"Oh alright, I'll see you at the party Cecelia." The Princess left the room and Samantha started toward Ceil carrying a pot of tea.

"Thanks for getting rid of her." Ceil said

"Making my Mistress happy is my duty. If I couldn't do that walk kind of maid would I be?"

"So how much longer till this… party?"

Samantha looked over at the clock on the wall. "About an hour and 15 minutes, would you like to change before?"

"Uh… No no, I'm fine!"

"Alight. I'll make sure the preparations are in order."

About an hour later, guest started to arrive, Ceil found more and more of his acquaintances were the opposite gender. Although he did find Lau and Ran-Mao to be normal ( well, as normal as they can get ). He decided to go outside for some air.

"Uh! I can't take it anymore! How am I supposed to get back home! This place doesn't make any senesce! I mean why is everyone the opposite gender but Tanaka, Lau, and Lau's slut! And why does that bastard Lau get to be a guy while I'm in a god damn dress? Uh! Why does everything have to happen to me?"

" 'ello love." said a strange voice.

"Who's there?"Ceil looked around but no one was there. "Show yourself!"

"Well aren't you a demanding little girl."

"I demand you show yourself-" a man flung his arms around Ceil and put a cloth over his mouth.

"MM! MM MM! MMMmmm-" Ceil's eye shut and everything faded to black.

Ceil woke with a cloth over his eyes and mouth, he was tied up. The room was quiet, he was alone. The ropes on his wrist dug into his skin. He was trapped.

_Damn! Why do I always manage to get kidnapped. Oh god I sound like Sebastian. Wait! I still had an eye patch in this world. That means that Samantha is probably a demand right? I could ca- oh crap my eyes covered. She better be nearby._

Ceil heard footsteps coming toward him. Then someone remove the cloth from over his eye. A man kneeled down in front of him. He had brown hair and beady eyes, he had a big handle bar mustache the same color as his hair.

"Well aren't you a pretty one. I'll get a nice ransom for you. And if I don't, well we might have some fun. Well at least some blood."

Authors note:

Wow! Did you get chills? That gave me chills? just want to say that I do not own, Ceil, Sebastian, finny, bard, Mey-Rin, Paula, Elizabeth, Prince Soma, Agni, The Viscount Druitt, Tanaka, Lau, or Ran-Moa, I do own Cecelia's name, Samantha, Lily, Beth, Marcus, Paul, Charles, Princess Sona, Anala, and The Viscountess Druitt. Again, know it was short, sorry this is harder than it looks. So comment and critique, but be nice I'm new to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One hell of a maid

_Damn damn damn! Why do the things always happen to me? Where is Sebastian when I need him? At least where's what her name… Samantha? Wait! Let's see if she's a demon._

"Uh… Samantha, this is an order! Come get me now!"

"Yes, my lady." said a voice.

"Who said that?" said the man with the mustache. "Oy you!" he pointed to one of his henchman. "Cheek behind those crates."

Suddenly Samantha dropped down from the catwalk above.

"What the hell? Who's the chick?"

"I believe that is my mistress you have kidnapped, it you would be so kind as to give her back?"

"No way tots."

"Very well then, we'll do this the hard way." Samantha began to attack the men, first giving a round house kick to one of their faces and punching another in the stomach. The men pull out there pistols and began shooting at her, she caught 5 bullets between her fingers a launched the back at 5 men with each bullet going thought there chest. Within a few minutes all of the henchmen were either dead or out cold. Only the man with the mustache remained standing, Samantha had a gun pointed at his head.

"Just who the hell are you?" the man asked

"You see, I am simply one hell of a maid." she fired and the bullet went straight thought the man's head. He fell to the floor. She dropped the gun a started toward ceil, she bent down and untied him.

"How do you manage to always get kid napped my lady?" she untied the last of the ropes and help ceil up.

"Well hello Sammy." Ceil and Samantha turned around to see a woman with a blood red pony tail and blood red glasses smiling at them. She had on a blood red pants suit and a tie and was carrying an ax. She had the oddest resembles to Grell Sutcliff.

"Elle, what are you doing here?"

_Elle? You're kidding right? _

"Well, my beautiful Sammy, I was here to collect the souls of those guys, but I didn't think I'd run into you my love!" she leaned toward Samantha and pucker her lips. Samantha put slapped her hand to Elle's face.

"No thank you, now just do you job and go."

"Oh Sammy I love it when you play hard to get."

"Reapers." Samantha said rolling her eyes "shall we go my lady?" she picked up Ceil and ran out the door.

"Until we meet again my love!"

By the time they got home the party had ended and every one had left. Well everyone but Charles.

"Cecelia, where have you and Samantha been? You miss the whole party!"

"Oh, I had to… finish some work and Samantha… was helping me."

Silence.

"Uh it's always work work work with you, why can't you just have some fun?" Paul walked in with Charlie's coat.

"My lord, it is time to return to the manor."

"But… I don't… want to leave." Charlie yawned

"Sir we must get back"

"Okay okay… bye Cecelia." Chares put on his coat and her and Paul left.

"Well my lady it is time for your bath."

_Oh damn, I forgot about that! She can't bath me! No No No!_

"No!"

"What?"

"You can't bath me!"

"I beg your pardon? Why not?"

"Because… I not Cecelia Phantom hive!"

"What? Well of course you are!"

"NO IM NOT! I'm Ceil Phantomhive! Head of the Phantomhive house hold! Owner of the Funtom toy company! Son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive! My parents die 3 years ago in a fire that burned down our manor! You are not my maid, I don't know you or Lily or Markus or Beth or anyone here! My butler is Sebastian Michelas, my maid is Mey-Rin, my gardener is Finny, and my Chief is Bard, I am engaged to Elizabeth Midford, not Chares! This is not my life! I am the queen's grade dog and I want my life back!" He began to bang his head against the wall. "Come on Ceil wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Wake…Up…Wake…Up." Ceil moaned in his sleep as his eye slowly open. He awoke to find himself in his room, his real room. He sat up in his bed and removed a hot towel from his forehead, he look to his right to see Sebastian standing over a bowl ringing out a towel. Sebastian turned around.

"Ah sir, you're awake."

"S…Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord."

"What happen, a why does my head hurt like hell?"

"Oh, Mey-Rin knocked you in the forehead and knocked you out cold"

"I just had the strangest dream. You were there and so was finny and bard and everyone, but you were all the opposite Sex. Well except Tanaka, Lau, and Lau's slut."

"That very odd."

"Trust me, odd doesn't even come close to what it was"

THE END

Authors note:

I hope you like my fan fic and I'm sorry it took me forever to post this last chapter. I wanted to keep y'all in suspense. (Plus I had writers block) I realize that the chapter was short again but hey, I'm new to this. I'll be coming out with a new black butler fan fic soon. just want to say I do not own, Ceil, Sebastian, finny, bard, Mey-Rin, Paula, Elizabeth, Prince Soma, Agni, The Viscount Druitt, Tanaka, Lau, Ran-Moa, or Grell, but I do own Cecelia's name, Samantha, Lily, Beth, Marcus, Paul, Charles, Princess Sona, Anala, The Viscountess Druitt, Elle, the guy with the mustache and his henchman. Thanks for reading and please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
